1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dolls and more specifically it relates to an angel action figure doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dolls have been provided in prior art that are adapted to represent small figures of human beings used especially as children's playthings. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.